


Winding Down

by FFanon



Series: Sam's Second Chance [3]
Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of Lily (Original Female Child), Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parents gushing about their kid, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: After a child's birthday party, you and Sam are just spent. With Lily fast asleep, you both wind down from the long day. But it's apparent that no matter how tired you both may be, the sexual attraction never tires.





	Winding Down

**Author's Note:**

> So this went from cute to smutty real quick. Blame my hormonal state atm I guess haha

As Sam flips the light off in Lily’s room, he can’t help but look at her crib once last time with a small smile before pulling her door closed.

 

Walking down the hall to the bedroom, he rubs the thigh of his problem leg. A little shot of pain now and again. 

 

Relieved to finally have the day coming close to the end, he unbuttons his shirt as the sound of the shower running provides a relaxing background. 

 

When he slides his arms out of the shirt, the shower turns off.  The rattle of the shower hooks sound as you pull the curtain back, stepping onto the soft green bath mat.  Sam unbuckles his belt, can’t help but keep glancing at you as he unzips his jeans and continues undressing. 

 

The attached bathroom sits on Sam’s side of the bedroom, which provides him with a wonderful view at times like these.

 

As you grab the towel you had folded on the counter, you look to see your boyfriend back from putting your daughter down for bed. 

 

Sam, now in just his boxer briefs, sits on the edge of the mattress. As you towel dry your hair and body, he turns and lays back, propping his head up with a pillow as he keeps his head turned in your direction.

 

“Can babies have a good time? Because I think Lily really did enjoy herself,” you ask as you fully face him from inside the bathroom, squeezing the excess water out of your hair with the towel. 

 

If he wasn’t so tired, he’d be in there right now pulling your towel away as he hugged you close to his body.  Instead, he chuckles at your question and the obvious happiness on your face.

 

You’re referring to Lily’s first time attending a child’s birthday party at just six months old. The party being for Rosie’s now one year old grandson, Aiden.  The day was exhausting to say the least, but fun.

 

“She did, didn’t she?” He smiles, eyes following your hands as you rub lotion along your arms and legs.

 

“Oh my god, she fell in love with those little bunnies from that petting zoo they had,” you beam as you grab a hair tie from one of the bathroom drawers. 

 

He laughs, “Did you see her face when she first saw them though? So confused but still with a little smile on. Like she knew she was gonna love ‘em before she even knew what they were.”

 

“Yes!” you agree with a laugh. You just quickly pile your damp hair on your head in some remnants of a bun, and secure it with the hair tie. 

 

Sam shoves a hand behind his head as he watches you wrap the towel around your naked form, tucking in the fabric at your chest. 

 

“Those ducklings made her nervous for a bit though,” you grin amusingly as you walk right over to his side, hand rubbing his bare torso as you look down at him.

 

You feel as his large, warm hand slips under the hem of the towel. He slides it right up your thigh to slowly caress your hip. 

 

He shivers slightly as your hand glides up his sternum, slipping under his chain, as you slowly move your hand across his collarbones.

 

“Think they moved too fast for her liking,” he grins, sliding his own hand from your hip to your bare ass, giving it a quick squeeze before he slides down to caress the back of your thigh, “She didn’t trust ‘em,” he jokes making you laugh.

 

Sam then quietly mumbles, “Hey” as he gives a little motion of his head. With a small grin, you hold the towel at your chest and gently lay down on top of him. 

 

As his arms circle you, hugging you to his body, “I got her on video curling into your chest to get away from them,” and he brings a knuckle to brush against the top of your breasts as he chuckles at the memory of your daughter.

 

“Yeah?” you smile, “My parents will love to see that,” you slip a hand behind his neck, massaging as you lean down to kiss him.

 

His arms tighten around you as he deepens the kiss. When you finally pull away you nuzzle your nose into his beard at his jaw, pressing a kiss there before snuggling into him. With your head tucked under his chin, his hand continuously rubbing your towel covered back, you hum in pleasure at the feeling paired with the natural heat that radiates off him. 

 

Sam grins at your contentedness, and his own. 

 

You relax into him more, closing your eyes, “Did she fall asleep quick?”

 

His mouth presses into your damp hair at the top of your head, and when he responds with “Before I even put her down,” his lips stay against your head. 

 

You press a quick kiss to his chest before resting your cheek back on it, “I know we’ve seen her smile before, but watching her interacting with the world around her? Smiling at things, and even shying away from ducklings,” you give a small amused breath, “It’s just the absolute best thing.”

 

You feel him smile against your hair, kissing your head. 

 

You lift your head to look at him, hand moving to caress his cheek, “And watching you with her, my heart can barely handle it.”

 

With an arm across your lower back, he brings his other hand to rest on your cheek, fingertips just ever so buried in your drying hair. You watch as the cutest smile appears, his eyes adoringly roaming your face as his thumb strokes your skin.

 

His eyes meet yours, “I love our life. I love our little girl.”

 

It’s so tender and meaningful the way he states it that you’re rendered speechless for a second. Both of you just looking at the other, eyes full of love and respect. 

 

His heart clenches when the most adorable smile spreads on your face and you share, “Me too.”

 

Leaning forward he kisses between your eyebrows, then the tip of your nose, “And you, baby. So much.” 

 

Bringing your lips to hover right in front of his, they flutter against his, “I love you, too.”

 

Sam gets the jump on you, closing the sliver of space as he kisses you first.

 

The bottom of the towel gets pushed up as his hand glides along the curves of your ass, your lips parting to kiss him more passionately.

 

His erection becomes evident and you shift your hips to meet your pelvis with his.

 

The towel gets fisted in his hand as his other slides to the back of your head.

 

Slowly, you spread your legs bringing your knees to nestle against his hips. With the new leverage, you shift your weight to your knees and quickly untuck the towel at your chest. 

 

As soon as he feels the give, he’s pulling the towel away from your back and tossing it on the mattress next to your bodies.

 

Breaking from him, you sit up and rotate your hips until his fabric covered hard-on is nestled between the heat of your bare lips. Hands braced against his ribs, you slowly slide yourself along his length, forward and back. 

 

A deep growl leaves his throat as one hand squeezes your ass cheek and his other covers your breast.  

 

Sam can feel your wetness soaking through his underwear, and he gently bucks up against you getting a gasp from you.

 

You lean over him, intending to kiss him, but when his hands grip your waist and seem to pull you forward just a little more, you move with it until his hot mouth is on your breast. 

 

Hanging your head in pure bliss, you watch as he gently closes his teeth on your soft mound just a bit. With you still occasionally breastfeeding Lily, your breasts are sensitive which he knows. When his tongue smooths over your nipple several times, you start sliding your hips faster, moaning at the different sensations combined. 

 

When he pulls his mouth off your chest, you quickly move so you can kiss him hard.  

 

His hands smooth up your back as he kisses you back with equal hunger.

 

Suddenly you feel his lips vibrate against yours as he groans at the friction you’re creating, his own pleasure building.

 

His hands both move to cup your ass, moving with your body as you speed up your sliding against him.

 

The kiss ends so he can kiss along your jaw, making his way to the sensitive skin at your neck. As his beard brushes in tandem with Sam’s mouth moving against you, you shiver a couple times.

 

Nails dig into his side as you tighten your hold on him.

 

“That’s it,” he gently encourages you, knows your body and knows you’re getting close, “Just like that, come on.”

 

At his words, you grip the back of his head as he sucks a mark into your skin below your ear. 

 

When you start rubbing yourself more along the head of his dick, Sam’s breathing picks up, a mumbled, “Oh, fuck” against your earlobe. 

 

It’s not even a minute later that you’re crying out as your orgasm hits. He’s rubbing your moving thighs when he grunts then moans out as he comes not long after you.

 

Both of you breathing heavy, he kisses you quick. 

 

His underwear has evidence from both of you on it now, as well as a little above the waistband. 

 

Now you’re kissing his jaw and kissing his chest as you move your hips down to his thighs.

 

Sitting up, you look down at him, at the mess you both created. He chuckles and runs a hand through your hair when he sees you blush but with a proud smirk, your fingers trailing over him. 

 

Sam picks up the towel and is about to wipe up what he can as you start pulling down his boxer briefs.

 

“I’ve got it,” he hears you say, and before he can question what you mean, he feels your tongue on the dip of his muscle and sees you settled on your knees between his legs.

 

Having pulled his underwear down to his thighs, you’re now able to put your mouth on him and pleasure him more directly. 

 

Sam’s arm drops back to the bed, hand now fisting the towel.

 

Somewhere in his mind, through the clouds of immense pleasure, he finds humor. Humor in the fact that you both had been so tired on the way home only to end up giving in to the intense attraction for one another. 

 

The thought stays for only a second because soon his mind goes blank as he pushes his head back into his pillow, eyes squeezed shut, as you drive him wild. 


End file.
